


A Change of Heart

by Blank_Yeet_Idunno



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing Game AU, Mastermind Swap, New Chapter once a Week, New Deaths and Trials, The only thing I Hate about Writing is Planning it, Y/N is the Ultimate Love, talent swap, welp no more tags for u cuz tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Yeet_Idunno/pseuds/Blank_Yeet_Idunno
Summary: When Monokuma realizes that y/n isn't like the rest, he decides she should live. He knew it wasn't fair, but he just wanted someone to care. He wouldn't let the others' attempts at killing her slide, even if that meant he were punished and died.(Please ignore the rhyming, I just thought it would be fun)(Oh, and a good friend of mine requested this, so thank him/her for the idea!)





	A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few introductions basically.

**So, ths chapter is going to be somewhat short, since this is my first time posting something on AO3.**

_Makoto Naegi - Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.: His hair is the same, just a bit messier. He wears a black button-up shirt with a dark green collar that sticks up against his neck. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up to his elbows. His eyes are a slightly harsher color, and he wears black gloves with the tips cut off, revealing the top halves of his fingers. He wears dark blue boot-leg jeans, dark leather boots, and there's a thin leather band wrapping around his left thigh._

_Sayaka Maizono - Ultimate Swimmer.: Her hair is wrapped in two loose buns, each on the side of her head. She wears a white coat over a dark blue swimsuit, the sleeves of the coat flaring out towards the end and the collar sewed down. She wears light blue-and-white sneakers, with the pastel-pink laces constantly untied. Her eyes give off more of a determined look than an innocent one._

_Junko Enoshima - Ultimate Hall Monitor.: Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, which is laced through the back of a white cap that covers part of her sky-blue eyes. Her appearance doesn't seem intimidating, if anything she seems really kind. She wears a gray long-skirt, and a gray undershirt (no spaghetti straps).  She wears black flats, with ankle-high-gray socks._

_Byakuya Togami - Ultimate Martial Artist(?).:_ He looks the same but he's stronger and more athletic.

_Aoi Asahina - Ultimate Heir.: She wears a long white tailcoat over a white and black tuxedo, with white dress pants and white dress shoes. Her hair is down, and her eyes are a bit more green._

_Kyouko Kirigiri - Ultimate Fashion Diva.: She wears her hair in a side ponytail, a yellow ribbon laced through the whole of it. She wears a long, open white lab-coat, partially covering a short lilac skirt and a white dress-shirt with the collar folded halfway down. Her eyes give off a more innocent look than an intimidating one._

_Sakura Ogami - Ultimate Writing Prodigy.: She has less muscle, but her jawline and face are still shaped the same. She wears a normal t-shirt, and baggy jeans that are a few inches too short. Her long white hair is somewhat neater, and cleaner, wrapped in a bun on the top of her head, a few strands falling from it and hanging in front of her face._

  These are the first people you meet when you rush into the gym after the announcement was made by this bear named... Monokuma?

  You look around the gym, confused as to why you were brought here.

_Y/N - Ultimate Love.: She wears a dark-purple sweater that slides off her shoulders a lot, and the sleeves flare out slightly towards the end. She wears a short puffy cream-colored skirt that curls inward towards her legs, and black stockings. She wears black and purple boots that go up to just below her knees, and her hair is always hanging over one of her shoulders. (Eye and hair color is the reader's choice)_

  You start talking to the others, and they seem to feel at ease in your presence. You wonder if it's because of your talent.

  "Hey! I'm n-not late, am I?" You turn to see a short haired girl rush in, panting slightly.

_Chihiro Fujisaki - Ultimate Baseball Player.: She(?) wears a red and white school girl's outfit, and her golden hair is tied back in a short ponytail. She wears white shoes with beautifully tied laces._

"No, no, not at all! This 'Monokuma' hasn't arrived yet, so he shouldn't be mad if you were here a few minutes after the rest of us." You tell her reassuringly. She calms down and smiles. You politely smile back.

 Chihiro's smile falters and her eyes widen when a loud voice rings out.

  "Well hello eve-," You turn to see a confused robot bear, his head tilting. "Wait. Where are the rest of you twerps?! Did they decide to simply not show up?! Boo-hooo!!" You feel bad for the bear, even if you aren't sure you should be.

  "Wait. There's more than just us?" Makoto asks, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

  "Righty-o! One point for the small fry!" Monokuma laughs, and you wince slightly at the sheer evil it contains.

  "Point? If we're playing a game, it's appropriate to state the rules and how to earn these points, you dumbass bear!" You see Junko pointing a finger at Monokuma.

  "Hey! He's probably waiting for the others to show up! Right, Monokuma?" You turn to him, and he has a gleeful look on his face.

  "The chick's right! So shut your lame mouth!" Monokuma points to Junko, and she turns away, face a bit red from embarrassment. Your face goes slightly red as well when Monokuma calls you a 'chick'. 

  "Aww, did I embarrwass you? I'm sowwy." Monokuma laughed right after and Junko clenches her hand into a fist. You immediately put your hand over it, and she looks at you, surprised. 

  "Hey, no fighting, alright?" The bear chuckles when you say that, and you figure you'll just have to ask later. Junko loosens her hand, and you pull away, smiling.

  "Man, I'd almost feel bad for you kids! But good things never last now do they?" Monokuma didn't laugh this time, he sounded serious.

  "H-Hey, don't joke like that!" Makoto shouted, confusion and slight fear blooming across his face.

  "Huh? Who ever said I was joking? I'm dead serious." Monokuma tilted his head, seeming to resist the urge to laugh again. Makoto gulped, and you looked at Monokuma with fear.

  "What are you saying? Is this just part of the game?" You didn't want to believe that something bad was going to happen to them, because you didn't want everyone to start hating the bear and blaming him. You also didn't want the others to believe it, but that was just a wish. As you looked around, despair and fear was written on everyone's faces.

  "Upupupu, nnnooopppeee! Well, not in the way your thinking, but close enough!" Monokuma seemed happy to destroy the hope of all the others, and tears started to well up in your eyes. 

   _Why wouldn't he just tell everyone what this 'game' was, and ease their minds a little?_

  Just then, the door bust open, and seven other people walked into the gym. 

  "Hey, there you stinking brats are! I've been waiting for you! Now, the rules to this game!" Monokuma laughed evilly, and you broke into a cold sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and have a nice night/day!


End file.
